the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
First NoHead Base
The First NoHead Base was a base of operations that served as a stronghold of the NoHeads in the 1980s. It was armed with a superweapon capable of destroying entire cities from thousands of miles away. The NoHeads viewed the weapon within their headquarters as serving as the ultimate culmination of Mettan research into dark energy translations and hyperspace tunneling. The fortress was ultimately destroyed by a Police Grand Army attack due to a weak point exploited by pilot Saul Cameron, causing the implosion of the building as the superweapon was firing upon the Old Police Station. The first base was, for obvious reasons, located near the Nursery of the Dark Order. Description Layout The First NoHead Base was hundreds of feet tall, and several times wider. It deeply resembled the base that would be built in Palmyra in 2019. Apart from several effective applications, the NoHeads used it to house a superweapon capable of destroying entire cities. The superweapon consumed telephone wires as a power source via a method which cut off power from the surface. In addition to the primary weapon and masterful defenses, the First NoHead Base served its primary purpose by including numerous ship hangars, sanitation infrastructure, amenities for the garrison of war robots, flooding tunnels and a room dedicated to communications with the Grandmaster. Servants patrolled the vast technological accomplishment. Crew and support staff helped maintain this vast technological terror in both interior and exterior facilities, while the sheer size of the complex meant that robot workers were essential in maintaining the base. The planet was also host to the largest known deployment of NoHead military forces by the time of its destruction, with its command and operations crew drawing from both Army and Navy ranks. Weaponry The weapon ran on a type of dark energy called “quintessence”, which was ubiquitous in the universe, and offered a practically unlimited power source to the NoHeads. Using a wire as a power source, an array of collectors on one side of the base would gather dark energy in stages, redirecting it to the central chamber, where it was held in place by an artificial containment field maintained by the machinery the NoHeads had installed. As these fields would not be enough to contain the amount of energy that the weapon required, a thermal oscillator was built into the base. It generated an oscillating containment field which allowed the installation to expend considerably less energy at containing the dark energy than would be required using a steady containment field. A colossal hollow cylinder, large enough to dominate the view of the base, penetrated the containment field to a predetermined distance, in order to direct the blast towards its target, and also to absorb its energy, which would otherwise cause catastrophic groundquakes. This design made the weapon vulnerable when it was fully charged, as the destruction of the containment field oscillator the moment before the weapon fired would release the accumulated energy not through the firing cylinder, but throughout the core where it was being held, leading to the gradual collapse of the base into its core. History Early history When the NoHeads were just starting out, they built a base in secret, speeding up the construction with their powers. It was built in 1953 by the NoHeads working with many robots. The elaborate building soon became known as the NoHead Base, and became the official headquarters of the NoHeads three years after their founding. The superweapon housed in the base bore some similarities to the one being built in the second and fourth NoHead Bases, the two destructive battle stations the NoHeads would later build, but it possessed far more power than its successors. The NoHead Base represented a technological step forward in power, as the NoHeads believed that they needed to become more powerful than any organization before them if they were to succeed in enacting their goals. The NoHead Base drew its power from the energy of telephone wires. The culmination of the NoHeads’ research into dark energy translations and hyperspace tunneling, the enormous arrays of specially designed collectors used the power of a telephone wire to attract and send dark energy to a containment unit at the core of the base, where it was held and built up until the weapon was ready to fire. Its ability to concentrate dark energy in this manner gave the NoHead Base access to a practically unlimited source of energy. First test The first test of the of the base’s weaponry, which had already been charged by draining six telephone wires before moving into position, happened right before the Battle of Edgewater. After gaining Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s approval, Mr. Demonic NoHead ordered the base to fire on several surrounding cities, utterly destroying them. Destruction During the battle of Edgewater, the police officer and mutant Bladepoint was captured by Mr. Stupid NoHead and taken to the NoHead base, where he attempted to interrogate him. He was able to resist upon realizing that he was a mutant. As the First NoHead Base prepared to destroy the police station, the police planned an attack of their own. Using information from Officer Jean, police pilot Tyrone Wesley flew a reconnaissance mission to the NoHead Base, acquiring detailed scan data on the base. Using the data, Jean revealed a critical weak point—the base’s thermal oscillator—that, if destroyed when the weapon was fully charged, but before it fired, would eliminate the base. Squadrons of P-80 fighters engaged robotic fighters defending the Base, while Sheriff Missile’s police cruiser bypassed its shields and deployed a ground team to disable the shield generators. When the police fighters tried to take down the thermal oscillator, but failed, Sheriff Missile and his team delved deeper into the Base’s subterranean complex, with the aim of reaching the weak point themselves. Along the way they re-encountered Bladepoint, who had freed himself. Joseph detonated explosives on columns supporting an access tunnel that led into the thermal oscillator’s conduit. With the tunnel open, Saul Cameron, leader of the Police Skyfighter Corps, entered it and destroyed the conduit, causing a chain reaction that ultimately destroyed the NoHead Base. As it was destroyed, the stored material from the telephone wires it drained was thrown back at the wires, blowing them up. Legacy Finally, the NoHeads resorted to building a new base. By 2013, it was known as the "First NoHead Base" because of its two successor states. Appearances * Category:Locations used by the NoHeads Category:Military bases Category:Superweapons